The present invention, in several embodiments, relates to light-sensing modules and, more particularly, to arrays of light-sensing modules adapted to have overlapping fields-of-view with each module having a focal plane array and processing structure to receive focused incident optical energy and output detection locations, each detection location being associated with a time tag or time-of-detection. An air vehicle equipped with at least one light-sensing module is also encompassed by the present invention.
Sensors of electromagnetic energy and signals are typically mounted to a support structure either for stability, conveyance or both. In applications where the electromagnetic signals of interest are of wavelengths best measured by two or more sensors, a distributed array of sensor elements, e.g., antenna elements, are typically employed. In applications where the electromagnetic signals to be received by the sensor are small in wavelength relative to the mounting structure for the sensor, then, rather than being distributed, the sensor is typically placed in an unobstructed and prominent location upon or within its support structure. In applications where the support structure geometry, or the economies of multi-sensor suites, precludes or otherwise forecloses particular surface areas or volumes for mounting specific electromagnetic sensors, these sensors are not readily suited for deployment in a distributed fashion about a portion or portions of the mounting structure having one or more prominences that obstruct what would otherwise be an unobstructed field-of-view (FOV). The effects of an obstructive mounting structure are exacerbated in those instances where the rotations and translations of the mounting structure, including those of the front end or guidance section of an air vehicle such as a missile or projectile, may obstruct the line-of-sight between the sensor and an external electromagnetic source. Such effects may be particularly enhanced where the external electromagnetic source is intermittent or pulsed, particularly where the pulses are short in duration and long in frequency relative to the rotation rate of the sensor about its obstruction.